


Take Me or Leave Me

by BadWolfNovak



Series: Bucky & his relationship mishaps [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, M/M, Musical References, Protective Steve Rogers, Rent References, Stubborn Clint Barton, ex clint barton/matt murdock, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: Bucky knows his boyfriend can be a social butterfly sometimes, he knows this. But sometimes he thinks maybe Clint might be a little too friendly, and Bucky's jealousy comes rearing its ugly head.





	Take Me or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you catch the references!

Bucky can’t help the scowl that appears on his face when Clint laughs at another one of Matt’s jokes. He didn’t want to be here and he definitely didn’t want his archer boyfriend here in such close vicinity of his ex. But Stark was one of his best friends and he knew how much this fundraiser meant to him, and _god_ that man could guilt anyone into his bidding with those giant chocolate brown eyes. 

The soldier sighed and adjusted his tie for what felt like the thousandth time; he hated suits and fancy parties and his new haircut, he just wanted to be back in the tower curled up with Clint and Lucky and maybe Steve who always seemed to wiggle his way into their cuddle fest which then always led to the entire team piling up together, not that he minded.

“I'm sorry Buck, I didn’t even know Claire knew Matt. If I had-“ Steve started but was cut off by his best friend shaking his head. “It's fine Stevie, don’t worry about it,” Bucky reassured the blond, squeezing his shoulder before turning back to the bar and ordering another drink. He _really_ wished he could get drunk. Nonetheless, the soldier knocked back multiple drinks just for something to do at least.

The two super soldiers sat at the bar for most of the fundraiser, Bucky with his back to where his boyfriend was mingling with people across the room. He cursed his enhanced abilities as he was still able to hear Clint laughing and flirting. It wasn't like he hadn’t known when they got together that the archer was a natural flirt, it reminded Bucky of himself back before the whole brainwashed hydra puppet part of his life, but he still got jealous when Clint gave someone that wasn’t him those bedroom eyes that he adored. His thoughts began to take a more depressing turn before a flash of gold and red caught his eye.

“Hey, buddy, why do you look like someone just kicked a puppy in front of you? Cheer up! I promise you only gotta be here for another hour.” Tony babbled as he took the seat to his left and ordered a drink. The genius rambled on, only getting responses from Steve who was on the other side of Bucky. He didn’t even realize they had been talking about him and his situation.

“Oh, I see. Yeah well, you can't blame him, look how far down his fucking hand is! I know the guy can't see but c’mon that's definitely not an accident,” Tony exclaimed to Steve. Both men were facing away from the bar prompting Bucky to turn himself.

 

There was only a moment between turning to see Matt Murdock’s hand on the curve of Clint's ass and Bucky storming across the room. He grabbed the archers forearm and pulled him away to a corner of the room that wasn’t packed with people. “Clint, what the hell! Why are you letting him put his hands all over you?” The soldier growled.

“Bucky! Ever since puberty everybody stares at me, boys, girls, I can't help it, baby. People like to touch but you know it doesn’t mean anything. C'mon don’t be like this tonight.” Clint said with a heavy sigh, setting his drink down on a nearby table. He tried to wrap his arms around the brunet’s waist only to be stopped with a hand on his chest. “This happens every time we’re out like this! You go off and make the whole room feel like they can take you home, and it makes me feel all mixed up about us even though I know you’re with me. I hate mess but I love you. I want to make this work but you have to understand how I feel.” Bucky responded as he started to walk away from the archer. He could feel his anxiety kicking into high gear and he needed space.

Clint followed Bucky out onto the balcony throwing his arms up in frustration. “Well, what do you want me to do? It’s not my fault you’re a control freak!” The archer snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That's it! The straw that breaks my back. I quit unless you take it back,” Bucky countered angrily, spinning to face the archer. He deflated as the blond across from him raised an eyebrow clearly challenging him to leave.

He hadn’t really meant it but now he knew how his boyfriend really felt. The soldier pushed past Clint, walking quickly to the exit, struggling to keep himself from breaking down. He didn’t even hear Steve call his name, only felt his friend’s hand take his and lead him to their designated car.

 


End file.
